The Human and Molecular Development Training Program has provided training for 13 M.D. and M.D./Ph.D. pediatricians emphasizing a fundamental approach to the diseases of children that includes the disciplines of developmental biology, molecular genetics, and cell biology. Each of the seven trainees who have completed the training program is continuing to pursue research in academic settings. K08s have been awarded to three of the seven former trainees. Each of the Faculty Mentors has a commitment to training pediatrician scientists and each one is a principal investigator with R01, P01, and/or HHMI funding. All of the Faculty Mentors can provide basic science training in methodology to allow pediatrician fellows to begin to establish their own independent, fundable basic science research programs applicable to the clinical problems of children. The objectives of the Human and Molecular Development Training Program will continue to be: (1) to increase the number, effectiveness, and gender and ethnic diversity of pediatric investigators engaged in human and molecular development research through this postdoctoral training program and provide mentoring through the Faculty Mentors, the Scientific Advisory Board, the annual workshops (How to Succeed in Academics; Leadership; Grant Applications for Clinical Research); and monthly seminars (Translational Course; Work in Progress; Human and Molecular Development Seminar; Developmental Biology Journal Club); (2) to facilitate the research activities of the postdoctoral fellows and the Faculty Mentors through the Human and Molecular Development Core Laboratory; and (3) to provide increased opportunities for creative interdisciplinary approaches to pediatric disease by bringing together basic scientists and pediatrician investigators committed to human and molecular development research and its translation to clinical medicine.